


A issue regarding my Dick

by softzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Casual Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, nct fuck around as a stress relief, snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzen/pseuds/softzen
Summary: quick kitchen sex becuase jaehyun is horny and ten happens to be awake





	A issue regarding my Dick

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this

Frustration was common in the nct dorms. It wasn't like they got mad at each other often, in fact it was quite the opposite. They got mad at other people (read: the world as a whole) and simple took it out on each other the best way they could, with pleasure. 

Jaehyun was positive he was one of the worst for getting mad and horny at the same time, but Yuta tended to get needy often too, which worked out well for the both of them. Considering Yuta often wanted to be pounded into a wall until he couldn't walk and Jaehyun wanted to pound something into a wall until it couldn’t walk. They simply clicked. 

However, tonight Yuta's in the dreamies dorm doing one of his monthly sleepover/video game night with the kids and Jaehyun was not about to walk down the street and drag him away from his favorite night because he was horny. 

That meant he had 2 choices, convince a tired Taeyong or Doyoung (which he kept denying was his favourite hyung, but really he is) to help him or enlist the first member he came along. 

He got up from bed and walked down the hall, stared at Taeyong's room for a minute, glanced at Doyoung’s, then walked down to the kitchen for some water. Jaehyun hoped maybe his hormones would calm down a little bit if he wasn't caught up in the heat of his room. 

He sat on the stool staring at the clock and ignored the heavy needy feeling between his legs. He counted ten minutes, leisurely taking sips of water, when at exactly eleven minutes and eighteen seconds, Ten walked into the darkly lit kitchen. 

Ten’s eyes were dark with sleep, his thick hair was messed up in every direction and he wore nothing but an oversized tee shirt, exposing his long legs and milky thighs. 

“Hi,” he mumbled in English and filled his favourite cup with water, taking a big sip. Jaehyun noticed he wore pastel pink boxer shorts as he his arm mouvements lifted his shirt up every for slightly and that was it.

“Do you mind helping me with something?” Jaehyun asked quietly. 

Ten blinked, looking all too innocent and sleepy. “Sure, with what?” 

“An issue regarding my dick,” Jaehyun said and stood up approaching Ten. He laughed which wasn't exactly what Jaehyun expected, but then again it was Ten he was approaching. Jaehyun simply then moved on to the next stage and kissed him. 

It was slow, testing waters, asking permission, he hadn't done anything with him before, and when Ten put down his cup to grasp the back of Jaehyun’s neck, things got heated.

Ten had looked tired, but the way he moved was anything but that. Hands pulling and a leg hooking around his hips to roll deliciously on his. Jaehyun’s gripped his thighs tightly and hoisted him on the counter quickly wasting no time. 

Jaehyun pulled away and looked Ten in the eyes. “Is this okay?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Ten pressed his lips hurriedly onto his, giving him permission. Jaehyun pulled Ten’s shirt up and latched onto his left nipple causing an embarrassing moan to escape Ten's lips. Jaehyun nipped at the bud and tweaked the other harshly prompting a breathy hiss above him. 

“Please Jaehyun,” Ten squeezed his legs that were around Jaehyun's waist to punctuate his sentence. 

Jaehyun pressed a needy kiss into Ten's bitten lips and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. The way Ten kissed back was dirty and hot and wet. It was perfect. 

Jaehyun thumbed the pink boxers and broke the kiss. “So pretty, Ten, such a pretty boy.”

Ten whimpered and lifted his hips up, motioning for him to remove them. He was acting so horny and it went straight to Jaehyun's dick, which happened to be hard as a rock and leaking in his shorts. 

Jaehyun pulled them off, letting them drop to the floor, revealing cleanly shaven crotch, which was gorgeous and different from Yuta trimmed fuzz, Taeyong's curls, and Doyoung's pretty triangle. “So pretty,” Jaehyun said and nibbled up Ten's neck as he took his cock in his hand,giving it a couple of pumps. 

Ten bucked his hips up and brought his hand to Jaehyun's hair pulling at his roots. “Please, fuck, Jaehyun just fuck me,” Ten whined. 

Jaehyun smiled and mouthed at his neck, sucking lazily. Ten was so needy, so god damned needy and it was making it harder to hold back. He trailed a teasing finger down Ten's thigh and past his clef when suddenly Ten spat out a hurried, “Wait, wait!”

Jaehyun jumped away from him, the outburst freaking him out. 

“No sorry, what I meant was, shit,” Ten cursed and Jaehyun watched him blush even darker under the pale kitchen light. “I was up for a reason, you know, things have been stressful so I kinda needed to let off steam in alone time,” Ten rushed throught his words, “so yeah, I'm kinda already stretched.”

Jaehyun cupped his thighs and leaned in, “You're kidding?” 

Ten shook his head, “Nope, I have a 9 inch. I'm ready to go.” 

Jaehyun pushed Ten's thighs up revealing himself and saw that his pucker was indeed red and a little swollen. Jaehyun trailed his fingers along the rim, loving the way Ten hissed from the contact. “You're the fucking best, Ten,” Jaehyun pecked his lips and bumped his forehead against his gently, “let's see how ready you are for me.”

Jaehyun sank 2 fingers into Ten without any other warning. Ten's thighs shook and he groaned opening his legs wider. He was knuckle deep in Ten's ass, still a little wet and loose from must have been a throughro fuck.

Jaehyun removed his fingers could easily slide in and out without resistance.

Ten shuddered and threw his head back with a moan as Jaehyun's fingers brushed his recovering prostrate. He allowed Jaehyun to tease a little while longer before he began to whine and beg for more.

“Please,” he gasped reaching for the obvious tent in Jaehyun's shorts , “I'm ready, I'm ready.” He cupped his bulg through his shorts and gave him a jerk making Jaehyun keen. 

Jaehyun leaned back and slipped his shorts off immediately. He made eye contact with Ten as he wetly licked up his palm coating it with spit, which he proceeded to pump with cock with. Ten's legs tried to tighten around his waist to bring him closer all while whimpering how ready he was for Jaehyun's fat cock. 

Jaehyun yanked Ten closer and refocused on his neck, sucking little marks below his collar bone. He ran his sick cock along Ten's opening and gently pushed the head into Ten's waiting ass. 

Ten mewled and dug the backbacks of his heels into Jaehyun's ass. The wet heat of Ten's ass sucked him in, clenching wonderfully all around him and he had to resist slaming into the dainty older man. 

Jaehyun rocked his hips into him, inch by inch, teasing and making sure Ten was comfortable. Ten sighed and clutched onto Jaehyun's broad shoulders as he bottomed out.

Jaehyun lapped at his neck, nibbling, waiting impatiently for Ten to be ready. When he squirmed and trembled trying to fuck himself on Jaehyun dick, did he finally let himself surge forward quickly. 

Ten cried out and dug his nails into his shoulders until it began to hurt. His legs shook with pleasure even thought Jaehyun held his thighs open as he slammed into place. Ten took it all beautifully, with each thrust forward a breathy moan was punched out of him. 

Jaehyun angled his hips up and Ten's back arched into a perfect bow, mouth open in a silent scream. “There, there, there,” he chanted panting. 

Jaehyun felt the sweat drip down his body soaking into his sleeping shirt, but he didn't stop and pistonned into Ten, giving him exactly what he wanted. Jaehyun could feel his abdomen tightening with the need to release and he wrapped a hand around Ten's dick to hurry things up.

Ten ground into his hand, volume increaing dangerously high, but Jaehyun didn't dare try and quiet him, Ten's voice was sweet as sugar and he revaled in the fact that he had control over how loud he got. 

“Yes, yes,” Ten moaned into his shoulder, “I'm.” He never finished his sentience, voice faltering into a cry of pleasure as he came all over Jaehyun's hand. 

Jaehyun bites down hard on Ten collar bone, his wall fluttering all around him and it's just enough to push Jaehyun over the edge. He comes with a groan rocking into Ten, riding their highs together. 

They don't move when suddenly Ten looks up at him in dismay and Jaehyun can see a mark were a pleasured tear had dripped down his cheek. “We forgot to use a condom,” Ten grumbles cutely.

Jaehyun begins to apologise profusely now that he wasn't being run by his dick, only for Ten to break into a fit of laughter. Jaehyun pulled out kinda angrily but also just offended causing a mess that eventually led them to the washroom and then to the bedroom where they indulged in each other and cuddled until they feel asleep. 

***

It wasn't too much of a surprise to Yuta when he returned home early that morning to find what looked like dried come on the kitchen counter. He simply sighed and wiped it up. Just another day in the NCT dorms.


End file.
